


Let's Hurt Tonight

by redpenfics



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpenfics/pseuds/redpenfics
Summary: Jon has some bittersweet memories...





	Let's Hurt Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A little angsty fic. No money made out of it, nothing has happened irl as far as I'm concerned. Enjoy!

A little sip of wine. A big gulp of sorrow. Some fleeting memories going through his mind. He's in his usual pensive mood again. Just him and a half empty bottle. Silence wraps him like a warm blanket and his head is buzzing. Or maybe it's his heart pounding in his chest a little too loudly.

Wincing at the first memory. They are on a show. Feeling so tense when his better half was speaking about his sweet love to his wife. And then being so jealous when he proudly admitted to being Heather fucking Locklear's husband. Everybody wants to do her. She's like every boy's dream. She's even a bigger deal than Cher. They used to joke about her age all the time. Jon never took Cher seriously. She was good but not good enough. She wasn't someone to compete with. A little fun never hurts, right? 

Another painful memory. Jon winces again. He's sitting with Des waiting for Richie who was never to show up. And then writing a damn love song about broken hearts while the other one was away on a date with the queen. He himself has never been able to be romantic around Dot and she somehow has never demanded that. She is a strong one, almost living on her own. Sure, he gave her a luxurious life. She gave him four kids and a safe place to come back. It wasn't a fair deal, he had to admit. Too many songs were written to make amends to her. Too many cheating confessions. They almost broke a few times. He hates it when people admire him for being married to his school sweetheart. If only they knew... He always feels damn uncomfortable in his seat when praised for being the poster boy for a long married rock star. He's not a saint, for fuck's sake! 

And there's his fucked up, on and off relationship with Richie. It's too complicated to be given a name. 'A sexless marriage' is his favourite big fat lie. They never got married and the only rule was not to screw each other's girlfriends. Jon smiles to himself, finishing on the wine and reaching for the next bottle. He wants to get wasted. He stands up and turns on a stereo. 'You give love a bad name' fills the room. Jon chuckles to himself. He wanted this girl so much and then there was Richie and everything just got fucked up. He didn't want to share. Not in that way. Groupies were a different thing, like a piece of meat. They did take turns, it happened a few times. It was after one of such encounters that they finally spent the night together for the first time. It was so much better. Then they experienced some of their wildest memories which made their friendship so much more and added pain and pleasure to what already was something they couldn't give up on. It was too intense to last forever , though and so they had this big argument. And the others followed. 

Jon frowns. Eloping with Dorothea. He was so fucked up he just wanted to do something really big or end his miserable life. He married her in haste and without anybody around. Then they got drunk and made love in some hotel he can't put a name to. He was so wound up he couldn't last long and actually gave foreplay a miss. Dot was too drunk to care anyway. Richie didn't speak to him for a week afterwards, if you can count token gestures and small talk as an actual conversation. They did make love when they finally dared to speak to each other. It was fierce and hasty and left them both in tears. It wasn't too long till they decided to take a break. Jon feels the wine got to his head and he staggers in his steps a bit. He's doing his best to think coherently. 

'Room at the end of the world' fills the room. His heart swells. One lone tear stains his cheek. More follow. Soft sobs leave his mouth when he clutches to the table in front of him. It's been too long. They haven't seen each other for so long. Jon takes out his mobile, types in a few words and just stares at the screen. He hesitates but is too drunk to retreat. He presses 'send' and just closes his eyes. He covers his mouth with his hand and just lets his head spin. His heart is racing like it is about to explode in his chest and almost bursts when he hears a little beep. His trembling hands find the mobile and impatiently press the button. The mobile slips his hands and falls to the floor. A familiar mist foggs Jon's eyes and he covers his face with his hands.

'I miss you too' is glowing in the dark for some time until the phone turns off.


End file.
